ultimate_crossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
John
"John" (ジョン, Jon lit. God is Gracious), real name unknown, is a Human, or more specifically, a Quincy who is under the employment of Caprice Aislin as well as her test subject, however, unlike her other subjects, he willingly became a test subject for her, in which he came out a success, and has become one of her strongest subordinates. His subject title is Mass Murderer (大量殺人者, Tairyousatsujinsha), due to his power becoming much greater after Caprice's experiments on him, as well as taking care of unwanted guests and other threats to her island. Appearance John is a tall, slender man with pale skin, brown eyes and very long white hair that nearly reaches his feet. He wears a blue hat that shadows his eyes, white shirt with long sleeves and a high collar, black pants tied to his shirt by a blue haramaki-like attire, and brown boots. Personality John is, simply put, a serious and humorless individual, who puts his job as the "janitor" of the island as top priority with no time to waste. He appears to have great loyalty towards Caprice, hence why he takes his job seriously and is never seen slacking around, sometimes becoming too focused on his job and never resting, though it mainly involves making sure no Z-Class Bio-Weapons get close to the main facility at day or at night, making him stay awake 24/7 on most occasions. Due to how seriously John takes his job and rarely takes breaks, he doesn't develop any relationships with anyone, with the exception of Caprice, his boss who gives him orders every now and then, though their relationship is mainly that of an employee and his boss, which share a mutual respect for one another. His usual behavior towards the other subordinates and residents on the island and under Caprice's employment is cold and uncaring, which is reasonable, considering his job is to kill any and all dangerous Bio-Weapons that may try and attack the facility, and has no time to befriend or talk to people due to having to stay on watch at all times. His reason for wanting Caprice to experiment on him and augment his power remains unknown, as well as how he knew of her to begin with, saying he only wanted power and nothing more. And due to his near emotionless calmness, what he is thinking or if he can be trusted are questioned at times, as such people are mostly hostile around him, even Caprice, though he is unaware of that. During battle, John is an excellent killer, having no sympathy or a glimpse of emotions towards anyone of his enemies, though makes sure to not toy with them and simply kill them as fast as possible so that he wouldn't get distracted. However, John would use much more brutal ways of killing his enemies who are capable of holding their own against him, using any means to do so. Equipment Quincy Cross (滅却十字 (クインシー・クロス), kuinshī kurosu; lit. "Destruction Cross"): Like all Quincy, John has his own cross which he uses to summon his spirit weapon, though it is ever rarely used, and is kept in his pocket at all times. It appears much like an average cross, only with an addition of a star with five ends along with it. Gintō (銀筒, Silver Tubes): Gintō being John's specialty and greatest skill, it is natural that he would always have many tubes with him to be used the instant he needs to. Along with the regular tubes, John also has specially made tubes, meant to be easy to hide in his clothing, such as his hat and shirt, along with regular places such as his pockets. These tubes are thinner and can be attached to any surface using small pincers that is a part of their design. The exact amount of tubes he has is unknown, but according to John himself, they are more than enough. Seele Schneider (魂を切り裂くもの (ゼーレシュナイダー), Zēreshunaidā; German for "Soul Cutter", Japanese for "That Which Slits the Soul"): The Seele Schneider is a thin sword that can be fired similarly to an arrow. It's much longer than a standard arrow and functions something like a chainsaw: the Reishi of its blade vibrate at ultra-high frequencies, loosening the molecular bonds between any spirit matter it cuts so that the Quincy user may easily absorb the freed spirit particles. Unlike his Gintō, John keeps very few with him, two on a regular basis but takes more in case of an emergency. Powers & Abilities Master Hand to Hand Combatant: Swordsmanship Specialist: Marksmanship Master: Immense Strength: Enhanced Speed & Reflexes: Enhanced Durability: Enhanced Endurance: Reishi Absorption: *'Hirenkyaku Master': Gintō Master: Spirit Weapon Trivia *John's appearance is based off of Kite from HunterxHunter, from the 2011 anime. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Human Category:Humans Category:Quincy Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Character